Futari No Kimochi
by Xxx Jenova Angel xxX
Summary: A story about Itachi and My OC.Isamu is sure that she Loves Itachi and shes also sure that Itachi loves her too,but what does Itachi do?Read and find out! Please R&R Thanks! Rated M for lemon in chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I recently got a review on my fic called New Feelings saying that I didn't really say much about my OC Isamu and also I got questions like : What does she look like? What kind of Ninjutsu does she use? What is she like? And allot of other questions,so as of right now I'm going to answer at least most of them,So here are the answers to the questions above.........

* * *

Enter Isamu Hayashii!

About Isamu my OC :

Name: Isamu Hayashii

Age: 15

Birthday: June 18

Her hair color is blue,it goes a little past her shoulders and its wavy and she has bangs that cover her left eye,since that's the eye she has the Sharingan in.

Her eyes are:Blue

She speaks Japanese but her main language in English.

She loves to play her guitar and her flute she also loves to draw and paint.

She loves to Listen to music also.

Shes not Gothic but she does like to wear black nail polish and sometimes black lipstick and sometimes she'll wear black clothes but she mainly likes to wear red,pink,and likes to wear shorts and T-shirts even if its winter but if its really cold she will wear pants and a long sleeve she hates turtle she also likes to wear traditional Japanese Kimono's.

Her favourite color is: Blue.

Her favourite food is ramen but she doesn't eat it all the time like Naruto.

She loves to look at the moon, it makes her feel calm at times especially when shes sad or angry about something.

The ninjutsu that she uses are: Her mind reading jutsu,Ice fire justu and her Healing wave barrier jutsu,she cant really heal like Sakura can but she can heal at least minor injury's. she can also use the Fireball jutsu,shes not from the Uchiha clan but her parents are but they left before Itachi could  
kill the entire they changed their last name to Hayashii.

She has the spirit of The White Moon Dragon within her,shes had it since she was 5,her Mother Harumi told her 'The dragon will chose someone who  
will become something great in the future.'The mark of the Dragon that she has,appears every full moon in the shape of a quarter moon  
with a couple of clouds around it. And when the moon is showing full moon or not she can can make the Dragon use its claws  
with enormous strength to smash obstacles in her way such as tree's or when its a full moon she can make the Dragon use  
its special power which is a sonic beam of white light to that can destroy anything up to a mile away.

She and Sasuke used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but as you all know Sasuke went to Orochimaru and ever since then shes hated Sasuke,1 major reason why is because she gave up her virginity for him and he still did what he she does still miss him.

I almost forgot,She loves being a Ninja too and her dream for the future is to at least be a Jonin.

She really doesn't like her 10 year old brother Koji because he always picks on her but if he were in any trouble she would be there for him.

She is a very shy girl at most times but when she wants to be shes a very feisty girl who will stick up for her friends no matter what.

She is also very sensitive so she doesn't like it when people make fun of her or when her parents yell at her.

She gets angry sometimes,mainly when her little brother tells her something or gets her in trouble for no reason.

She is studying Katakana and Hiragana and Kanji which is Japanese Writing so she can read and write it.

The way how she got to the Konohagakure village is: when she was about 10 and a half she ran away from her home in the forest but she didn't live close to the Leaf Village at all she lived actually in a totally different place far away from the Leaf, anyways she ran away because she was tired of getting in trouble by her little brother. She had been walking for a while and then she started to get a little scared because she was lost and didn't know how to get back home,then she stopped and was sitting on a rock crying and then when she looked up she saw someone standing  
above her,she got scared because she didn't know who he was,"whats wrong little girl?" He asked her."Nothing." She told him."If nothing is wrong  
then why are you crying?" He asked her."Who are you?" She asked him."Oh forgive my manners,my name is Iruka I'm a sensei at the Konohagakure village."He told her."Konohagakure Village?" She said."Yes." He told was also starring at her a little bit."What?" She asked."You have allot of  
chakra." He told her."Chakra?" She asked confused "What is that?" She also added."I'll explain it later,right now I need to get you home."He said.  
He bent down and said "Get on." so she could ride on his back,she did so then they started for back to Isamu's they got there her  
Mom Harumi and her Dad Mamoru were really worried about her,they said "Thank you so much Mr.?" and Iruka said "My name is Irkua I'm a sensei  
at the Konohagakure Village or The Village Hiddin In The Leaf and it was no big deal I saw someone in need of help and I did my job."  
"Aren't you going to Thank him Isamu." Her mom asked her."Yes you Iruka." She told him "No problem Isamu." he said to her while  
smiling."Actually I wanted to ask you something Isamu." He said."What is it Iruka?" She asked him."How would you like to go back with me to my  
village?" He asked started stuttering a little and said to him "Yes! I want to go back there with you." To herself she said "anything to get away from this place." "Ok then its settled you will go back with me to the hidden leaf tomorrow...as long as your parents say its OK." Iruka said.  
"Can I go please mom and dad?" she asked as well as parents looked at each other and then her mom said "Yes you can go to the Village." "As long as we know who we are sending you with." Her dad Iruka took out his,well it isn't a wallet but it looks something like that anyways he took it out and showed it to her it showed his picture it said what his name is,how old he is,and which village he's from.  
"Ok you can go Isamu." Her dad said."YAY!" She said while jumping up and down."Shhh." her mom told her "Your little brother is sleeping." Her mom said."Oops sorry." She said."We are going to leave early in order to get there quick enough so I will help you pack Isamu." Iruka told her. "OK".  
She was about 10:00 pm and everyone had already eaten dinner and everything so Iruka said "Ok Isamu you have to go to bed now since we are going to have to get up early tomorrow." "Ok." She told him,she was already packed and everything so all she would have to do in the morning would be get up,get dressed and go.A few minutes later Isamu was already dressed in her bedtime clothes which was a tank top and shorts on account of the fact that it was kissed her mom and dad goodnight and told Iruka goodnight and went to her room and fell fast next morning about 6:00 am Iruka woke Isamu up telling her "Time to get up Isamu,we have to get going." "Already Iruka?." She asked him."Yes." He told her."OK." She said.

Long story short,she and Iruka went to the Hidden leaf,Isamuenrolled in the Ninja academy and made friends with Narutothen a while later she made friends with Sakura and shortly after that she made friends with Sasuke, she graduated and became and official ninja along with Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke and everyone else.

* * *

Well thats pretty much all about her.

Hope to see you next time.

Soon I'll have my storys called "The Naruto chronicles" on here to tell of the adventures of Isamu and the gang,K?

~LostLittleAnimeAngel ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Please enjoy the fic^^

* * *

One day not too long ago Me,Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were on yet another Mission and all of us were walking, in fact we were maybe about 1 or 2 miles from the Village,I was wearing blue shorts that went up to a little above my knee's and a red tank top and the regular shoes that we always wear. And Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi sensei were wearing what they normally wear.(Of course this was after Sasukewent to Orochimaru for power)  
We heard rustling in the leaves,when we figured it might be someone trying to come after us we took the offensive,  
having our Kunai in our hands then out of nowhere Itachi Uchiha appeared we all gasped,knowing that Itachi had the sharinganwe had to be real careful,even though Kakashi-Sensei had the sharingan too. Itachi then Proceeded to say "I have come for Isamu."I said "Why Me? What could you possibly want with me?"  
He said "I have my reasons especially the other Akatsuki, they want the Spirit of the white moon Dragon that's inside need it since they know of the destructive power it has."  
I gasped wondering how Itachi could have possibly known about that the only people that knew were Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Lady Tsunade,  
and Kakashi-sensei. Itachi then proceeded to use a shadow clone to come at Me but i used the Fireball Justu to get that out of the way,the fight took at least 15 to 25 minutes and when Kakashi-sensei was almost defeated so was Sakura thanks to Itachi for using his Genjutsu, except Naruto and me, Itachi used another 2 shadow clone's to Attack Naruto and distract him so he could get to me by the time Naruto got rid of the shadow clone Itachi was already in front of me he then proceeded to punch me in the stomach which hurt allot and he also used a Kunai to cut my arm and my leg I Started coughing up blood and fell on my knees almost before I fainted from the pain I heard Naruto Call my name "ISAMU!" but by the time I heard that I was already unconscious. By the time I opened my eyes I felt someone carrying me when I looked to my own horror it was Itachi,I told him "Put me down Itachi!"  
He just laughed but I was too weak to do anything about it I wished that Sasuke was there but then I remembered what he did I almost started crying but then I knew if Itachi saw he would see how weak i was.  
I'm not exactly sure how long Itachi held me on the way to the Akastuki lair but I figured it had been a while.  
I knew that i didn't love Itachi but the way that he was holding me kinda made me feel safe,by instinct I huddled into him a little more,I looked up and saw him smiling, when we got to the Akastuki lair Itachi said "We are here."  
I said "Where?" He said "The Akastuki lair." When I heard that I tried to get away but Itachi held me a little tighter when we walked in I noticed that to the right of the cave there was a cavern like place that was lit,I wondered "Where is Itachi taking me?"  
When we entered the cavern I asked him "Where are you taking me Itachi?"  
"To my room here." He told me,I was completely shocked I thought he is not going to do that i tried to hit him but he Grabbed my hand and stopped me before I could."We will have none of that now,besides I need to dress your wounds."  
when he said that I gasped I thought "Itachi doesn't care about me THAT way so why would he care if I was injured or hurt in anyway,we got into his room and he put me down on his bed,"Now stay still I'll be right back,I have to report to our leader Pain."He told me.  
I nodded and he left out of the room.I looked around and saw a a small hallway to the right of his room he also had a T.V in front of his bed and a nightstand next to his bed that had a blue and black lamp on it.  
he came back in after letting Pain know that he was back and went into the getting dressed more comfortably he sat on the bed right next to me,he held a First Aid kit in his hands "What are you gonna do?" I asked "Dress your wounds of course." He told me.

Itachi Started to take off my blue shorts,I didn't know what for until I asked him "Itachi what are you doing?"

"I need to get to the cut on your leg and in order to fully get to it I need to take of your shorts." Itachi said

"Uh o-ok" I said,I really started to get really nervous at that point.

He put alcohol on it first and I started hissing in pain.

"It'll feel fine right now" he said while he was blowing on it.

"OK." I said while still in pain.

After he put the medicine on and Wrapped it I asked him "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"If we are enemy's then why are you fixing my wounds?"I asked him

"Because I don't want you to get an infection from your wounds."

I gasped and said to myself "What do these Akatsuki plan on doing with me?"

Before I could say anything Itachi Kissed me,I couldn't really move because of my wounds.

Itachi started licking my lips with his tongue too I figured that he wanted me to open my mouth so I did,he put his tongue in and started exploring every part of my mouth I let a small moan escape my lips.

Itachi broke the kiss,and I was blushing like crazy and crying a little but not from what he did but because then I realized that, I loved Itachi!

I thought to myself "this cant be happening."

Itachi after that didn't really say anything despite that i was in my Underwear in front of him.

I asked him "Itachi why did you kiss me?"

"Because I care about you." he told me.

"But that day when we first met when sasuke was still there, you actually beat me up."

"I know"he said"But there was just something about you that found attractive"

I started crying and hugged him and said "even though back then Sasuke was my boyfriend,I guess that I did always care about you a little."

He smiled and looked at me and said "I have cared about you too Isamu."

"Now don't move so much anymore or you'll bleed more." He told me.

"OK." I told him.

Little did i know what was going to happen next.............

To be continued.....

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter^^

Till next time,See ya!

~LostLittleAnimeAngel ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi Started on the wound on my arm which was a pretty big gash.

He took my arm and held it while he put the medicine on,

"Does it hurt?" he asked me.

"A little but not really."

He wrapped my arm up and then kissed it,I started to blush again.

"Lie down on your back." he told me.

"OK."

He pulled up my shirt but not to where he took it off,and got some medicine from the First Aid Kit and put some on his fingers and started to rub it onto my stomach,it hurt a little since not too long ago Itachi punched me there.

"Itachi...It kinda hurts."I told him.

"I know,I'm sorry." he said.

"Its OK Itachi."

After he put the Medicine on he told me to sit up,and I did and he started to put a wrap around my stomach.

"There all done." he said. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked me

"No,not that i can feel." I told him

"Good."

He got up from the side of the bed and went back into the bathroom,I guess to put back the First Aid Kit and came back out and sat back down on the bed again, of course by then I had put my shirt back down.

"Isamu?"

"Yes Itachi...."

"You know that you are going to have to stay here for a while, right?"

"I kinda figured that much."

"And what do you think we should do while your here?" he asked me

"I don't know Itachi,what do you think?"

"Hmm...I don't know either."

Then Itachi started to get more closer to my face when he said that I kinda backed up a little but i forgot about my arm and it started hurting again.  
Then Itachi Kissed me again but in a more heated kiss then before.

I thought to myself "Yeah I found out that I was in love with Itachi,but were not boyfriend and girlfriend yet." I also thought "maybe this is a dream,I mean the Itachi I know wouldn't be like this."

When Itachi broke the kiss I asked him "Itachi,do you love me?"

"Yes i do."he responded.

I just smiled at then laid me back down and was straddling my waist a little.

"Itachi...What are you doing?"

Instead of answering Itachi put he hand under my shirt and was messing with my bra a little.

When he started doing that everything started to get a little fuzzy and next thing I knew, I woke up! I was a little disoriented and confused as to where I was.I looked around and saw that I was in a room,there was a T.V. in front of the bed that I was on like in my dream and when I looked next to me on each side of the bed there was a lamp that was black with blue flowers on i noticed to the right of the room was the door out of the room and to the left of that there was the bathroom,and when I looked to the right of the room there was a hallway,so i couldn't really tell what was there.  
When I looked at myself I noticed that I was in my underwear like in my dream too,my leg was already wrapped up and so was my arm just like in my dream,I thought to myself "Maybe some of the things that I was dreaming actually did happen,but I know that the part where Itachi kissed me didn't really happen and Itachi didn't really tell me that he loved me".I sighed and also thought to myself "Even still for a while now I've been thinking about Itachi,wondering where he is and what he's doing.I guess I do really care about him...in a way."

Then the bathroom door opened and I gasped remembering that I was in Itachi's room.I tried to cover myself from him,since I was in my underwear.  
Before I could cover myself Itachi grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head,"Itachi what are you doing!?"I said.

"I decided that while your injured,that i should have some fun with you."he said.

"What?!"

"That's right,and I've decided just what kind of fun I'm going to have with you."he said with a little lust in his voice.

I started whimpering,because I knew pretty much what Itachi was talking about.I tried to get away but I was in way too much pain to do anything at that time.

He straddled my waist like in my dream but this time he made sure that I couldn't really move at all.

"Itachi please stop!" I begged him with tears in my eyes.

He bent down and kissed me, he started licking my lips again wanting me to open my I didn't...Until he put he hand down my underwear,then I opened my mouth and Itachi put his tongue in and started exploring every part of my mouth again like in my just like in my dream I moaned into his mouth,I felt him get a smirk on his face when he heard me do that.

When he broke the kiss I was panting,and he asked me "Are you a virigin Isamu?"

"N-No."

"Good that will make it a little less painfull then."He said with a smirk on his face."By the way who was your first?" He asked me.

"I really don't want to tell you but...My first was Sasuke back when he was in the Konoha village and when we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

I turned my head so he wouldnt see me blushing.

He turned my head back at him and said "There is no need to be shy Isamu."

He then let go of my wrists and I started rubbing them since they were hurting a little from the grip Itachi had on them.

Itachi was still straddling my waist,then proceeded to take of my shirt,before I even did anything he told me "Don't try to struggle you will only hurt yourself."

So I just let him take my shirt off.

To be continued..........

* * *

I hope that you all liked this chapter too^^

Until next time,See ya!

~LostLittleAnimeAngel ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!

I hope that you enjoy this!

* * *

Isamus POV (again)

Itachi,after taking off my shirt,got off of my waist and was standing on the end of the bed on his knees.I took the chance that I had and kicked him in the stomach with as much chakra as I could put into them, I saw Itachi fall off the bed in pain I figured that this would be a good chance to escape,so I quickly grabbed my shirt at least and opened the door as fast as a could and ran out even though I was a whole hell of allot of pain from my arm and leg and my stomach, I still tried to get I got to the front of the Akatsuki lair (A/N: this is like the one from Naruto Shippuden so you can more or less imagine what it looks like but it doesn't get destroyed.)I noticed that there was a boulder blocking the entrance,then I heard footsteps approaching me fast,and I couldn't find any place to hide except for a space to the right of the cave since to the left there was the place with all the rooms for the members of the Akatsuki.I hid hoping that Itachi wouldn't see me or hear me,I was trying not to pant so much since not too long before, I was running for my life! I looked out of my hiding spot to see if Itachi was there and saw him looking for me,before he looked over my way I hid back in my hiding place.I could hear him say "Come out from wherever you are Isamu,as I said it wont hurt that much." he said with a slight laugh.I was just crouched down hoping and wishing that at least Kakashi-sensei would find me and get me out of here.I heard footsteps in front of me,I looked up and saw Itachi looked down on me."Itachi!" I said as I tried to get away but Itachi grabbed me by my wrist and was pretty much dragging me back to his room.

"You doing that is not going to get you anywhere Isamu." he told me.

"Itachi,stop please!" I begged him.I knew what was going to happen but I didn't want that to happen.

He opened the door to his room and while he was still holding my wrist walked in there with me. When we were in he thew me on the bed and closed the door behind him and,locked it! I new then I was in deep trouble.

"Itachi please p-please d-don't do this." I said with my voice shaky.

"Come now Isamu,you know that you want this."

Those words hit me like a blow from a shuriken,I guess that deep down I did want Itachi but not like this.

Itachi grabbed some rope that he had and showed it to me,I got really afraid when I saw that.

"Itachi don't! Please!" I yelled.I tried kicking but Itachi grabbed my legs and pinned them down and covered my mouth with his hand and said "I need you to be quiet,OK? unless you want the other Akatsuki to hear."

I nodded my head yes as in I will be that,Itachi used the rope to tie my hands together above my head to the headboard of the bed.

After he did that,he took off my bra but I couldnt cover myself from him since my hands were went to one of my breasts and licked it a little slowly,  
I struggled to hold in a moan as pleasure came over me,when Itachi stopped he looked at me with a slight smirk on his face and said "did you like that?"  
I said "n-no." I mean what else could I say I didn't want Itachi to know that I actually liked that,Itachi went lower and as he went down he took off my underwear and I tried to keep my legs closed as tight as I could but Itachi forced them open and went between my legs and licked the inside of my thigh,"Itachi stop! Ahhhh!" I said as Itachi licked my very private of areas (if you get my drift) he continued licking it even though I was practically begging him to stop,when he started at my clit(A/N sorry I'm not very sure how to spell that word) I moaned even louder and I knew that Itachi was enjoying this because when he stopped to look up at me he was smirking a little.I shut my eyes tight getting myself ready for whatever it was that he was going to do,"If you think that it will hurt allot,it wont since your not pure anymore."he told me "whats that supposed to mean?!"I asked angrily "I mean that your not a virgin anymore since you had sex with my ototo."he said "I only had sex with him because I thought that he loved me and I loved him,but of course being the idiot that he is he just had to go to ! I hate both him and Orochimaru!"I said.

"You don't have to worry about either of them anymore." he said.

I was trying to figure out what he meant by that.

Then I felt Itachi finger at my slit and before he pushed it in he covered my mouth with his hand and then pushed it in,I screamed but it only came out muffled since his hand was over my he added a second finger by then he had already taken his hand off my mouth so he could at least hear me moan.

"Ahh,Itachi please."I begged him as he kept pulling his fingers in and out of me,God! it hurt! but then Itachi hit that one spot and I just yelled "Ahhh! Itachi!." as I thew my head back Itachi pulled the fingers out and I didn't want to look but I could hear Itachi taking off his clothes,I knew what was going to happen. He spread my legs pretty wide and I opened my eyes as he said "This will only hurt for a short time."he assured me.  
Then without even letting me know he thrust into me hard,before I could scream Itachi kissed me to muffle the scream since he knew that I was going to do that.I was panting harshly,then Itachi started to thrust into me at a steady pace he was holding on to both of my hips as he started to thrust harder,"Itachi" was all I could barley moan out,then once again Itachi hit that one spot "Ahhhh! Itachi! right there!" I told him.  
Itachi then put my legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper into me that little adjustment made me start screaming even more.I could hear Itachi moan a little as he hit that spot over and over again then after a minute more of that I said "Itachi i'm going to-ahhh!" then I came and after a few more thrusts Itachi came into me also he moaned louder when he came into me,I could feel his hot come inside of me.  
Itachi pulled out of me and I was still panting harshly "Y-You I cant believe you did that to me!" I panted out. "You know that you enjoyed that."  
he he cleaned himself up he put back on his boxers and walked back to the bed and covered me with the blanket I was already falling asleep but before I did I felt him put a kiss on my head and he was also rubbing my hair so I could fall asleep faster,"Itachi" was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

End of Isamus POV

Itachi then got into the bed covered himself and fell to sleep.

Who knows what will happen all one of the things that I say is "You never know who you might fall in love with."^^

THE END...........for now.

* * *

I hope that you all liked this!My first lemon so please tell me what you think!

Until next time,See ya!

~LostLittleAnimeAngel ^_^


End file.
